


Love Undercover

by CinMan



Category: War (2019)
Genre: First Times, M/M, NSFW, Panic gay Khalid x Confident Gay Kabir, Smut, TW: Homophobia & Islamaphobia, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinMan/pseuds/CinMan
Summary: Kabir and Khalid are given a new covert mission where they must pose as a married couple to collect intel on a dangerous terrorist. Kabir is up for the job but Khalid is completely against the idea. Kabir is surprised to find himself hurt by Khalid's reluctance.What will happen during this mission?
Relationships: Kabir/Khalid, Khalid Dhaliwal/Kabir Rahmani, khalid/kabir
Comments: 37
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translated.

"You need to put your prejudices aside" Kabir growls at Khalid's unprofessional behavior. Khalid swallows at the harsh tone coming from his superior. 

"I'm not prejudice, I just think marriage is a sacred thing, I can't just pretend to be married!" He folds his arms and looks away from Kabir's relentless gaze. A habit that revealed itself when he was nervous. Kabir's heart flutters. Damn this kid.

Everyone in the briefing room is starring between the two of them. The mission was simple. Pose as a couple in suburban France and scope out the terrorist responsible for bombing three predominantly muslim areas of India. The attacks were planned by geographical locations, and at least 2 more attacks were sure to follow in the next month. The subject was religious genocide, and it was more than personal for Khalid.

The target was a Indian man named Rajan. That's all they knew about him. The bureau suspected that it was revenge fueled attacks. After being ostracized by people of faith, Rajan had successfully carried out three attacks with the help of his business tycoon husband, Emmanuel Smith. The subject was also homophobia and it was more than personal for Kabir. 

Kabir never had the discipline to swing one way. He was not someone who liked to discuss relationships, let alone have the time for anything more than a one night stand. He could admit he wasn't relationship material and he could also admit that screwing around with men was more thrilling for him. 

The bureau had already cleared out the house next to Rajan's. They had to catch the flight tonight and Kabir had just a few short hours to convince Khalid to become his husband. 

Kabir looked back at Colonel and nodded.

"We'll do it" He says. This prompts Khalid to bellow. 

"Kya? Mudjse ye nahi hoga. Mere jaga Aditi ya Sameena ko lelijiye Sir!" [What? I can't do this. Take Sameena or Aditi in my place, Sir] Khalid pleads. Everyone knew Khalid wasn't good at acting or playing under cover as much as he was in combat. Which is why this opportunity was suggested to him. Kabir gets up and pats Khalids shoulder and tries to lead him out of the office.

"Khalid ko mein mana lunga, just get our passports ready" [I'll take care of Khalid, just get our passports ready] Kabir signals at the Colonel before leading Khalid out of the room. Khalid's usually stoic expression was replaced by shifting eyes and panic.

"Ek hi hapta ki kaam hai. Don't worry Khalid. I'll do all the heavy lifting. You focus on being a good wife" [It's just a few weeks. Don't worry Khalid. I'll do all the heavy lifting. You focus on being a good wife] Khalid's jaw drops a little and Kabir basks in the expression.

"6pm, be there at the airport. This is an order" Kabir says and before Khalid can say anything, Kabir leaves him. 

Kabir knew Khalid would show up. He was a good agent even though he'd never say it infront of the other man. Although, when Khalid still doesn't arrive at 6:10pm, Kabir worries a little. After another ten minutes, Khalid shows up. He wears jeans with a maroon hoodie and white converse sneakers as if he needed to make a public statement that he was almost a decade younger than Kabir. Kabir scoffs. He notices that his 'husband' is definitely not in a mood for conversation as Khalid ignores every comment Kabir throws at him about his lateness. 

The fact is, Khalid wasn't scared at the prospect of this job, he was scared of being alone with Kabir under the same roof for weeks. He could never understand himself around his superior, how Kabir could easily make him lose control and flip a switch inside him. He wasn't an angry person but when Kabir suggested they take this mission without any consultation with him prior, Khalid had been upset. He thought he had changed Kabir's prejudices against him and he had thought that Kabir had respected him by now. Now he knew he was wrong.

Khalid wasn't just upset, he was angry at himself for being upset. He was always a messy thinker, worrying about 10 things at a time and right now his mind was all over the place. He just wanted to get on the plane and sleep. He ignored how Kabir glared at him when he ignored him but he didn't care much. Khalid sat two seats away from him at the waiting terminal. 

There was tension between the two of them that neither of them wanted to address. When they're seated next to each other on the plane and the plane takes off, Kabir begins to talk about work. Khalid is inclined to listen. 

Kabir briefed Khalid about their covers. Khalid was to pose as a Anthony Garrett, an American born personal trainer and Khalid as Warden Garrett, his older husband who had gotten his fortune selling the programs and apps he designed. 

"Give me your hand" Kabir demands after he's done and Khalid blinks in confusion, finally meeting Kabir's mysterious light eyes. When Khalid doesn't respond, Kabir reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. Inside are two stunning golden rings that reflect in the airplane's lights. Kabir grabs Khalid's hand almost aggressively and puts the ring on his finger.

Khalid stares at his hand and as soon as the ring is on, he snatches it back and looks out from the window, searching for a way to calm his heart admist the pinks of setting sky.

Kabir is slightly annoyed that Khalid is adamant about this silent treatment he's currently enjoying inflicting on Kabir. 

"I'll just put it on myself then" Kabir mumbles loud enough for his partner to hear. The rest of the flight is alot more peaceful. Khalid sleeps almost instantly, his head hangs uncomfortably to his left, and Kabir softly places the younger man's head on his shoulder. If he weren't a covert agent skilled in the line of stealth, he might have woken Kabir up. He knew the man was a light sleeper.

Khalid wakes up before Kabir and quickly removes himself from Kabir's shoulder. Kabir's head falls immediately and he jolts awake. Neither of them speak about the moment.

When they arrive, a car registered on the name of Warden Garrett is parked near the airport. The keys to their new house inside. The ride out of the city is mulled by the soft classical music playing on the radio. 

"We need make a scene to get Rajan's attention. So there'll be moving trucks there. We'll arrive exactly when he's leaving for his morning Zumba class. He might introduce himself. So act like a happy husband. First we get his attention phir us se dosti karna hai. Aur hamey uski bharosa chahiye before we can get any useful intel. Are you listening?"[First we get his attention, then get on his good side. We need to gain his trust before we can get any useful intel. Are you listening?] Kabir angrily whips his head around to find Khalid starring out the window at the passing landscape. His anger dissipating at the sight of the serenity on the younger man's face. 

"Yes Sir" Khalid says, turning to meet Kabir's gaze out of respect. Kabir's heart stills for a moment. Khalid's skin glows in the morning light. He had to admit since this mission was introduced to him and the idea of being Khalid's husband, had ignited an attraction towards the younger man. Although, he swore to himself that he was not going to let this insignificant detail get in the way of his work. 

"Aur ab mujhe Sir bulane ki zaroorat nahi hai"[There's no need to call me Sir anymore] Kabir turns to face the road before he kills the two of them. Khalid was not only a good agent, he had the resilience and patience to deal with Kabir with ease. It was a miracle that no one else had ever achieved. Kabir admired him for that, which is why he found Khalid's mood to be freakish and unusual.

"Yes... babe?" Kabir almost steps on the break when Khalid responds instantly. He sees there's no flirtatious intent behind the question and responds. 

"That's good" and Khalid hums in response.


	2. 2

The moment they enter the beautiful neighbourhood and park into the driveway, a solemn thought passes through Khalid's head, he might never get the opportunity at this life again. Although, he never imagined his first attempt to be with an older man, he was still slightly excited to pose as someone who had their shit together for a few weeks. He's brought out of his thoughts when Kabir clears his throat. 

Rajan is stepping out of his house, he has white bleached hair and wears fitness clothing, Khalid feels himself being overtaken by rage. Explicit pictures of the deformed dead bodies of Rajan's past three terrorist attacks still stuck in his mind. 

"Stop that" Kabir says in a tired voice. 

"If you look at him like that, tum ye puri mission ko jeopardize kar sakte ho. Apne emotions ko apne kabu mein rakhe. Understand?" [If you look at him like that, you'll jeopardize the whole mission. Get a hold of your emotions. Understand] Kabir says in a stern voice. At the same time, the moving trucks beep as they reverse into their driveway. 

As Rajan is entering his car, one foot in, his attention whips around to noises coming from the neighboring house.

Kabir instructs Khalid to get out and hug him. Khalid does as told, his heart beating abnormally fast in his chest. Kabir effortlessly hugs Khalid, it's no feat for him, everyone except Khalid himself knew that Kabir was fond of him. He plants a kiss on his forhead for believability he tells himself. While Khalid is dumbstruck by the action, Kabir formally waves at the man inside the delivery truck. Rajan is definitely intrigued by the affection shared between the two handsome strangers, he takes his foot out of his car and makes his way to their house.

"Bonjour!" He says over their shared green hedge.

Kabir pulls away from Khalid, his hand still around his waist. 

"Hello" he says with a smile and Kabir manages a smile too.

"Oh English?" Rajan asks. 

"American" Khalid responds, and is happy to hear his voice sounding normal amidst this disaster.

"Far from home?" Rajan asks which Kabir finds intrusive. 

"Yeah, we" he looks fondly at Khalid and Khalid melts.  
"needed a good place to settle down" he finishes.

"Well this is the perfect place for just that. My husband and I have been living here for four years now" Rajan says, intrusive but a busybody, that can be an advantage, Kabir thinks. Kabir pulls away from Khalid and misses the warmth of the younger man. 

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Ward Garrett and this is my husband Toni" Kabir extends a hand. Rajan meanwhile is busy openly eyeing Kabir up and down like a vulture eyeing a delicious meal. He grabs Kabir's hand and lingers before taking Khalid's too. Had Rajan taken his eyes of Kabir for a second, he would have seen the deadly warning directed at him from Khalid. 

"Rajan. I would have never suspected that you two are married" Rajan introduces hinself followed by a rather snarky comment that has Kabir fuming behind his fake smile.

"Why is that?" Khalid asks defensively and before Rajan can answer, Kabir grabs Khalid's waist again.

"Well we are. Best decision I've ever made" he looks at Khalid with earnest love in his eyes. It's a look Khalid was not used to seeing from his mentor. Before he can have another thought, Kabir Dhalwali, one of India's most accomplished secret agent's, the mentor whom Khalid had utmost respect for, leans in to capture Khalid's lips in a chaste kiss.

Khalid forgets to close his eyes and blink to make any of this look natural the seeing eye. Blood rushes to his face as scorching heat washes over his face. Kabir pulls away and before Kabir can be disappointed in his lack of alertness. Khalid responds by catching Kabir by suprise and playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Stop that. I've told you not to do that in public so many times. He never listens" Khalid smiles apologetically at Rajan, not being able to meet anyone's eye. Rajan chuckles as Kabir rolls his eyes at his husband. The truth was Kabir was waiting for a moment to steal a kiss from Khalid.

"Don't worry my husband was exactly the same in the beginning. How long have you two been married?" Khalid is still overwhelmed by the kiss and desperately wants this conversation to be over while Kabir seems to be oddly glowing with pride. When Kabir senses that the younger man is distraught, he holds him a little tighter.

"Almost one year now. We were thinking about having our anniversary party soon. It would be a good chance to get to know everyone here as well" Kabir replies.

"If there's a party, count me in. I must go now, I have a class to attend. It was great meeting you two" Rajan says, not moving from his spot.

"likewise. See you around" Kabir says and Rajan finally leaves for his car. Kabir let's go of Khalid and starts talking to the Delivery man about the furniture. While much of the house is already furnished, some gym equipment was left to be placed in their garage. 

Khalid takes the keys and leaves them to it. The house is basically a mansion, he looks around and chooses a room for himself. His lips can still feel the ghost of Kabir's kiss.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont read if you're below 18. I will block you.

After a cold shower, Khalid represses the events of the kiss. He makes an effort to pray his zuhr salat. While he's in sajda, he hears the truck leave their driveway. 

Kabir takes a long time to look at their new place before stopping in front of Khalid's room. He watches Khalid pray, it's nothing short of beautiful. Kabir curses himself for the impurity of his thoughts fueled my his own forbidden lust.

"Come to the living room" he tells Khalid when he's finished with his prayer and leaves. Khalid chases him out, into the open expanse of the living room. The furniture was still covered in plastic. This entire house was eerie.

"Kabir Stop!" Khalid yells. Kabir knew he was mad because Khalid rarely addressed him by name.

Khalid grabs Kabir's arm with enough force to turn him around. He finds himself once again upset and angry that Kabir hadn't considered Khalid before making yet another decision. The kiss was unforgivable. 

Kabir breaks free from Khalid's grip and proceeds to remove his shirt. Khalid backs off. 

"Ab- ab ye kya kar rahe ho?" [Wha- What are you doing now?] Khalid stammered and Kabir smirks at Khalid's innocence. 

"Combat training" Kabir answers as he takes position, getting his footing right. 

"Mujhe nahi karni hai" [I don't want to] Khalid growls looking away from all that skin exposed by Kabir. The scars all telling a story that Kabir could only dream of ever hearing or mapping with his fingers. 

"Dekh [Look]. You're angry. Get it out of your system" Kabir reasons. 

"And you don't want to know why I'm angry?" Khalid asks through gritted teeth, genuinely intrigued by Kabir approach. Still completely against the idea of fighting Kabir. 

"No. I know why" Kabir admits because he did and Khalid's rare anger flares. 

"C'mon, Fight me! Your Abba was no match for me. Shayad uski aulad bhi meri kaabil hi nahi" [Maybe his son isn't worth my time either] Kabir taunts. 

It wasn’t an entirely true comment, and while Kabir was aware that he was pulling at Khalid’s weak points, it wasn’t the crack that Kabir had expected to burst open the dam of pent-up rage within Khalid. Which was why he was unprepared when Khalid snapped.

Kabir hardly had a moment to blink before the air was punched from his lungs as a solid weight rammed into him. He hit the ground, dazed for a few moments, unsure of which way was up or down. Once the shock wore off, he quickly became aware of the weight settled on his chest. Kabir narrowly avoided a fist flying for his head, his instincts kicking in at the last minute as he bucked his hips roughly, causing Khalid to fall forward and loosen his hold on him.

Khalid was an exceptional fighter. Could probably kick Kabir's ass if he were in the right state of mind. Kabir was a brawler, not a martial artist, and while he could meet Khalid's power and precision, he’d never been able to replicate the grace and composure that Khalid held himself with.

Kabir managed to bodily throw Khalid off him, and they scrabbled to their feet. Fortunately for Kabir, as they begun truly fighting, he learned quickly that a lot had changed in the past year. Khalid relied more on punches and boxing rather than the ninja kicks and acrobatic flips that Kabir remembered from when he first started mentoring him.

They sparred, trading some good hits here and there, and Kabir couldn’t help but grin at the familiarity of it. At one point, his knuckles caught Khalid across the mouth, splitting his lip, and snapping his head back. Kabir hesitated for a second, and Khalid returned the favour by clocking him across the face. Not as hard as what he could usually manage because he knew he was fighting his superior, but Kabir's left jaw throbbed impressively. In response, Kabir let out a low roar and charged. He tackled Khalid below the waist which took him off his feet and onto the ground below.

The impact sent a shockwave down his body and the floor cracked beneath their weight. A picture frame nailed to the wall dropped beside them, the glass shattering across the living room floor. Khalid groaned weakly pinned beneath Kabir. The groan was a natural reaction to pain but on the contrary, it awakens something primal inside Kabir.

Kabir stills, his arm still impressively heavy across the younger man's chest and his body pinning weight onto Khalid's to restrict movement. Khalid clenches his jaw as the anger inside him flamed into a lethal fire that destroyed everything in its path. He wanted to get a hold of his own emotions. He also wanted to fight until his body hurt and throbbed for days but Kabir seemed to be done as he pinned him down staring at him with intent in his eyes that Khalid wasn't stupid to recognize as need. 

He was tired, angry and upset but none of it mattered anymore. He wanted to grasp back even a fraction of the control that Kabir had taken from him. He leaned up slowly or else the movement could have been immediately mistaken for a headbutt by Kabir. Kabir's breathing became laboured and abnormal. Sweat permeated at the base of his neck and droplets rolled down lewdly until they splashes across Khalid's chest. 

Before anything else, Khalid surprised Kabir by capturing him in a kiss. Purposeful, soft and tender but a little too quick for Kabir's liking. Kabir stared at Khalid's extremely structured and beautiful face, baffled by this man once again in his life. 

Kabir's smile widens, a flash of stupidly white teeth that Khalid has the urge to break. He lowers himself sinuously, his breath warm against Khalid's face as his mouth captures Khalid' lips in a heated kiss. The kiss is very different compared Khalid's, there's tongue and heated moans as Kabir's hand holds Khalid's jaw in a relentless grip.

Khalid wants to shove him away, to shove him out the goddamned window, but this stupid attraction won’t let him. He knows it, and, even worse, Kabir knows it. A low growl rips through his throat and he lets his hands fall to Kabir's naked waist, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Kabir pushes against Khalid, hard against the floor, a spark of arousal shooting through him at the younger man's pleased gasp.

Kabir breaks the kiss and sinks his teeth into Khalid's neck, alternating between worrying the flesh with his teeth and sucking a bruise into it. Khalid's right hand fists itself into Kabir's hair almost painfull as he tugs Kabir impossibly closer, there could be no space between their sculpted combatant bodies, now heaving with heat. Khalid's head tilts back with a sinful moan to give his mentor better access.

Khalid's already hard in his expensive pants as Kabir grinds their hips together. 

Kabir slides his hands down to Khalid's ass and lifts him up a little to get better friction, fitting himself neatly in between the younger man's spread legs and pushing down onto the tightness at Khalid's groin. While bracing the other hand on the floor, Kabir continues his assault on Khalid's neck relishing in the soft moans escaping his so called 'husband'. Their hips finding a rhythm to ease their bulging manhood.

"Kabir” Khalid breathes, arching up into Kabir's. His needy panting sends shivers along Kabir's spine just from the mere idea that he could make someone like Khalid come apart so easily. 

“Do you want more?” Kabir growls, breaking contact and moving his left hand from Kabir's hip to press against his throat as he waits for his reply. The hand at Khalid's throat is a message and a warning. It warns Khalid that being with Kabir is not going to be easy, it's going to be rough and unforgiving but Khalid doesn't care. 

"Yes" Khalid moans and cries at once. 

"Yes what? Khalid?" Kabir demands.

"Yes Sir" Khalid says and both the men groan as the friction against their hardened cocks becomes unbearable. 

Kabir moves his left hand from Khalid's throat down to unbutton his pants. He makes quick work of it. Khalid panics a little watching Kabir pull out his hardened cock. Khalid lifts his hip and pushes his own pants to his thighs, the fabric around their legs restrict their movements but Kabir quickly positions himself where Khalid's legs brace around Kabir's. He lines them up and takes them both in his left hand. 

Khalid's cock twitches under Kabir's hand and he writhes on the floor, the picture of wanton sin. Kabir's grin widens as he watches Khalid's gaze follow the slow movement of his own hand. Khalids cock hard against the skin of Kabir's own manhood, rubbing against it in lewd motions. Khalid's pinkness a complinent against Kabir's deep brown tip as Kabir strokes them in the warmth of his hand, gathering every ounce of precum for lubrication.

Kabir's burning gaze on him forces Khalid to look up at the other man, his whole body under a sea of unimaginable heat due to Kabir's intense gaze. Kabir's light green eye's entrance him and Khalid pulls him down for a deep messy kiss. 

Kabir kisses him back with as much passion as he can muster. Salvating at the taste of desperation and primal need he finds at the tip of Khalid's tongue and inside the heat of his soft mouth. A mouth he would kill to see around his own cock. The thought sends more blood to his lower region. He can tell that Khalid is nearing his own orgasm. His hips getting more twitchy and movements lagging behind their found rhythm inside the warmth of Kabir's hand around their cocks. 

Kabir isn't ready for Khalid to be finished. He stops his movements, ignoring the whine escaping Khalid's mouth, breaking their kiss. He grips the base of Khalid's cock. 

"Please Kabir" Khalid moans, his own erection a few seconds away from bursting stopped by Kabir's unforgiving tight grip. Kabir's only response is to kiss away every plea and swallow each one of Khalid's moans. Kabir uses the soft skin at Kabir's thigh to grind his own hardness there, trying to find himself closer to his own orgasm.

Kabir moves down Khalid's frame and captures his nipple in his mouth over the thin white shirt. Neither of them had the time to undress. The wetness and rough movements of Kabir's tongue forces a moan out of the younger man, aching for his release. His eyes become blurred as tears gather there, his body lit like a live wire, every touch sending shockwaves to his cock at the mercy of Kabir's relentless hold, stopping his release almost sadistically. Khalid whines and Kabir takes his other nipple in his mouth. 

"Sss Sir. Please" Khalid sobs. Kabir looks up at the mess on Khalid's flushed face, unable to deny him his pleasure any longer. He lines himself against Khalid, his breath fanning Kabir's mouth, an inch away from a kiss. Khalids hands roam over him back impatiently. 

"Shhhh" Kabir calms him and slowly lets go of Khalid. Lining his cock against the younger mans and palming them both, Khalid moans loudly. Coming onto his shirt and over Kabir's toned abs. Stilling at first, his mouth opening next, as he spasms, his body shaking with relief and pleasure. His toes curling as he's rendered liquid by one of the best orgasms he's ever had. The sight alone is enough for Kabir and he strokes Khalid through his orgasm then moves onto his own when Khalid softens. He strokes himself as he captures Khalid's mouth one last time. Wet and deeply as Khalid's pliable and relaxed body would let him. 

Kabir loves this, thinking about nothing except his own primal need for pleasure, he strokes himself faster until hot cum spills onto them both. He burries himself into the crook of Khalid's neck. Breathing heavily, muffling his own groans as he comes undone. Then it's over. 

Kabir stays burried at the juncture of Khalid's collar. Khalid lets his hand fall from Kabir's back to brush slowly through Kabir' hair. He can only imagine what they must look like. 

"What was that?" Khalid asks. Kabir contemplates before lifting himself off Khalid to answer.

"Research?" Kabir says, not knowing what he meant by how own words. Maybe a fleeting attempt to label this as something related to their profession.

The words are like a splash of ice water and Khalid jerks like he’s been shot. He pushes Kabir off of him, quickly stands to face away from Kabir who's on the floor. Khalid pulls his pants up, ignoring the sticky mess all over his abdomen, not knowing whether it's his spunk or Kabir's. His chest heaving with a mix of horror and arousal. He brushes his hair out of his eyes with a trembling hand, nausea rising in his throat at the memory of Kabir's hands – the hands of a killer– almost tenderly touching khalid a few moments ago.

"Kha-" Kabir begins.

“Don't” Khalid rasps as Kabir tries to correct himself.

It’s only a small comfort that Kabir is still lying on the floor, a baffled look on his handsome fucking face, his dick still falling out from his pants. He tilts his head slightly and sits up, his brow furrowing. 

"Khalid. Wo mera matlab nahi tha" [That's not what I meant] Kabir says but Khalid has already left. He slams his door shut. 

"Fuck" Kabir swears. He's never doing this again he tells himself. Not knowing that this was all they'd be doing in the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to read the Qur'an in its entirety after this. 😅Also i hate these actors but I love the characters for my own selfish reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how much love this gets. I'll post another chapter.


End file.
